


[Podfic] Alarming | written by tryslora

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fate, First Meetings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: All she can think about is the timer on her wrist, flashing zeroes, turning her first day of college into something more. It’s distracting, and Cora Hale does not like distractions.





	[Podfic] Alarming | written by tryslora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alarming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401589) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Recorded for exmanhater for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to tryslora for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uztjqn544g18t6z/Alarming.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hmk4dba0vbixtuz/Alarming.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 04MB | 01MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:05:51 

  
---|---


End file.
